criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Freshen My Throat
Freshen My Throat is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Stardust Street district of Cambright. Plot When Kaleb arrived at the station, he was greeted by two woman, a motherly looking woman, called Karen Manchester, who was accompanied by a stunning lady called Sahar Almasi. The woman introduced themselves to Kalen, where the ladies began pinching his cheeks, and sweet-talking him, and basically treating him like a child. Fortunately, he was saved from their wrath, by a man called Thomas English, who told him, that the chief wants to see him. Kaleb went into the chief’s office, where she told him, that a businesswoman, called Roxanne Quinzel, reported finding a dead body at her residence. The chief partnered up Kaleb, with senior detective Irene Becker, and the duo went into the mansion. Throughout the investigation, Irene acted really cold and rude toward Kaleb, as she didn’t the fact she’s working which a teenage boy, more than 10 years younger than her. After investigating Quinzel’s home, the duo found the body of a police officer, who Irene recognized as Ed Dunkin. The duo interrogated Roxanne, who told them that she was having a party at her mansion, explaining how the body was found here. She then added, that it was her butler, Vincent Atkinson who found the body, and informed her about the body, making him a suspect. The duo also decided to search the backyard for clues, which led them to another suspect, Roxanne’s boyfriend, Liam Ball. After returning to the station, the team’s tech expert, Roni Q, told them that she knows where the victim was before going to the party. Roni Q informed the duo that Ed was sent to a mission, to investigate Beatrice Arnault’s fashion studio, after accusations of her stealing ideas from other fashion designers. While investigating the studio, the duo spoke to Beatrice herself. After further investigation, the duo discovered that the victim was married, and they decided to add his wife, Daphne, into the suspect list. Furthermore, they learned that the victim offended Roxanne by ruining her garden, while drunk, and that he also mocked her boyfriend for his slenderness, making him insecure. The duo decided to have a break, where they were disrupted by a sisterly fight, between Roni Q and Roxanne. The duo stopped the fight, which was started by Roxanne, after Roni refused to convince the duo into removing her from the suspect list. They then decided to take another look at the fashion studio, where they discovered that Ed had business with Beatrice, which she preferred to keep private, and that he also had a fight with Atkinson, after Vincent learned that Ed broke his sister’s leg, who was a model at Beatrice’s agency. In addition, the duo discovered that Ed was abusive toward his wife. The duo took another look at the crime scene, where they found enough evidence to arrest Daphne Dunkin, for the crime. Daphne told the duo that she killed Ed, because he was unfaithful to her. Two days ago, Ed left his phone at home, where he got a notification from a friend of his. Daphne decided to use Ed’s phone, to inform the friend that the phone isn’t with Ed, and while doing so, she saw numerous numbers in his contacts, from prostitutes. Daphne was heartbroken, and decided to get her revenge on Ed. Daphne worked with Roxanne, so she was invited at her party, where she asked Ed to come with her, and while no one was looking, she started emptying her tooth floss, and holded the strings together, to make it thick, where she strangled Ed to death, and dragged the body, into Roxanne’s living room. Daphne received 15 years in prison, with no parole. After the trialed ended, Irene complimented Kaleb for being a great help. The duo returned to the station, where Chief Cole told them, that Mrs Arnault wants to speak to them. Roni then came to the chief’s office, telling Kaleb that her sister is seeking for help. Irene and Kaleb went to see what’s up with Beatrice, who was furious, telling them that her assistant have lost a pile of papers, which showed Beatrice’s ideas of future outfits she’s making. The duo searched her studio and found the papers, where they gave it back to Beatrice. Roni and Kaleb went to speak with Roxanne, who was freaking out, saying that she heard noises from her backyard, and ordered them to search it, to see what’s making it. After searching the backyard, they found that the noise came from a trapdoor, which after unlocking, they found a man (who Kaleb freaked out after seeing, since he saw him as blue, but for some reason Roni didn’t). The duo questioned the man, who told them, that his name was Austyn Tucker, and that he got drunk at the party, and when he woke up, he found himself in a dark room, and the noise was him trying to get out. The duo then informed Roxanne over what happened. Kaleb went into the station, where he started chatting with both Ismael and Destiny, before A rainbow haired girl came, and told them that Beatrice Arnault have been murdered. Summary *'Ed Dunkin' Murder Weapon *'Tooth Floss' Killer *'Daphne Dunkin' Suspects E4E5D4FD-B8B7-4991-AAB3-A83A3EC5CDF1.png|Roxanne Quinzel A8F87E5A-989A-484C-98BF-DFA6E44E512E.png|Beatrice Arnault 3684F741-28A0-45E6-9675-61532B03D3BF.png|Daphne Dunkin 178E608A-C752-4D90-83A7-4A1416C9BBEB.png|Liam Ball 1F721688-0AB0-49DA-97D7-EFE53F410FBF.png|Vincent Atkinson Quasi-suspects E5090B85-FCDF-4A46-8EAC-41DB18F626E4.png|Austyn Tucker (CB) Killer’s Profile *The killer uses strawberry soap *The killer eats frozen yoghurt *The killer uses tooth floss *The killer uses nail hardener *The killer wears glittery fabric